brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Review:8058 Guardian of the Deep/Prisinorzero
/ReviewerProfile| /ReviewerProfile}}}}[[ReviewOf:: | ]]ReviewByR:: 06:35, June 17, 2012 (UTC)}}| This is a Atlantis set that was released in 2009 for ages 7-14. The set has 144 pieces and was on sale for $14.99/£12.99 coming to a good 10¢/9p per piece. The set has only one minifigure, which explains the lower price per piece, Bobby Buoy. The Build This set requires a bit more experience in building so will be more difficult fr younger building but the outcome is fully worth it. The set uses a lot of Technic pieces and techniques to make all the cool and interesting features of the shark that makes this a great toy. It has 51 main building steps with a lot of sub steps and a couple steps that you have to repeat. Another downside to the build if this is for a younger child is there are no printed pieces but just stickers which can be tricky for even the most expert builders. The Shark This shark is well worth the slightly difficult build and even better thanks to the low price. One of the main things on this that I really like is it's snapping jaws, this makes it unbelievably more fun to play with by "eating" all your minifigures. The second thing I like about it is it's trashing tail, I think LEGO really hit the nail on the head with it as it makes t model so much more real and helps the imagination imagine it swimming through the ocean trying to find it's dinner. Apart from the features the shark itself is really nice, with it's two dorsal fins and the teeth used along the side makes it look really cool in any collection especially with it's impressive markings (if you mastered the stickers). But because of it's awkward shape it means that it probably won't stand up on a shelf and will just look stupid unless you get a stand for it which means that it is more of a toy and not a collectors item. The minifigure This set does only have Bobby Buoy but I think the shark makes up for the lack of minifigures. However the Atlantis figures are always cool ones to own with their trans green helmets and their awesome flippers. He does have quite a plain face compared to the others, with a gaping grin even face to face with a bone crunching shark. His accessories are what we all really want though with a red key that has a sharks jaw on it. He also comes with a rather boring harpoon. Playability Yet again this is a very playful set even though it will probably need an adults or elder siblings help to build. With it's snapping jaws to scoop up the diver and get back the treasure key to it thrashing tail that makes it look as if it's swimming through the water makes this set absolutely perfect for younger kids (minus the building) and will keep them entertained for hours. ReviewOf:: ReviewByR:: Category:User reviews Category:Star Wars Reviews